


Extra Credit! (Role-Play)

by Varimoon69



Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [10]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Desk Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, School Uniforms, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: Varian pays 'Mr. Fizherbert' a visit; Eugene gives him some discipline~Day 10: Role-Play
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian
Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Extra Credit! (Role-Play)

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you guys though I wouldn't use the Teacher/Student dynamic again, did ya?
> 
> Happy Readings!

Varian stood at the office door trying to keep an air of nonchalance, despite the rapid pounding of his heart in his ears and rubbing his thighs together out of habit. It really wasn't fair; no teacher should've looked so hot. That was the only way for Varian to process the man in front of him.

Despite sitting at his desk, Mr. Fitzherbert still cut an imposing and sexy figure, even if all he was doing was writing something on some papers, he held this...air that made Varian wary, yet excited, despite his rather otherwise unassuming appearance. Dark chocolate brown hair combed back and neat, matching his well-trimmed goatee, coffee brown eyes seemed to gleam with something Varian couldn't quite place, muscular tanned arms shown off by the rolled sleeves of his casual, cream-colored button up, under his teal vest and brown tie. Varian nibbled on his lower lip.

Eugene was rocking the casual, friendly professor look and something told him the brunet knew it.

"You wanted to see me?" Varian grumbled wanting to get things over with, pushing himself off the door.

"Varian, please, sit," Eugene nodded glancing up with a small smile, "I'll be with you in a moment."

Varian paused at this, feeling his heart leap, those words and that heavy tone didn't quite match up with his otherwise friendly expression. It had this, authoritative type of edge that left no room for argument. It made Varian swallow and obey, slowly trudging over and sitting in the small chair neck to the desk, crossing one slender leg over the other and waited patiently for Eugene to finish what he was doing.

But Eugene didn't spare him a second glance for a good while, leaving Varian to fidget in his seat and he started to play with the skirt of his uniform. Altogether it was quite a simple, almost stereotypical of a Japanese school uniform; a blue pleated skirt to match the sleeveless blazer over top a black tank-top, a dark grey tie around his neck. His legs were clad in a pair of knee-high socks that were a solid black save the grey strip at the top near his knees and a pair of dark blue shoes. It made him pout that he wasn't holding any of his teacher's attention.

Just as Varian opened his mouth to complain and ask what was going on, Eugene finally set his pen down and turned to him, "Varian, you're failing multiple classes; if this keeps going I'm going to have to call your father and you'll have to repeat the year."

Varian shrugged in response, meeting the older man dead in the eye, "Or...you don't call my dad and I just drop out."

"So, you'd just throw away all that hard work?" Eugene asked with a skeptical expression, but his tone held an underlying anger that made Varian shiver, "Just like that?" Varian again, shrugged and looked away defiantly, this made Eugene sigh dramatically, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What a shame," Eugene said before he stood from is chair, Varian just side glanced him, "I'm not the biggest fan of misbehaving students, Varian, and to be frank, you're one of the worser ones," Varian gasped in shock as he was grabbed by an arm and pulled to his feet, "So, I think I'll save everyone a lot of trouble by disciplining you myself."

Varian couldn't help the shiver that down his spine at the clear threat, his dick twitching in interest within his underwear, but he shook it off and tried to wrench his arm free, trying to laugh the threat off, "Oh? And how do plan to do that? Bend me over your desk and spank me with a ruler?" Varian instantly regretted opening his mouth though, when those brown eyes darkened with arousal and interest.

Varian didn't get the chance to even try and take it back as he suddenly found himself being turned around and grabbed by both his arms, before being dragged to the desk. Varian had the distinct feel of feeling like a misbehaving toddler again as his cheek met the wood, ass in the air and he gasped again as his skirt was pushed up, revealing his bright white panties, as Eugene commented, "Not a bad idea, Varian~" Then, a meter stick snapped against the wood next to Varian's right arm, hard enough to make it a clearly empty threat, but the sound made Varian jump with wide eyes none-the-less, his cock jumping as well.

He shivered with a soft moan as his panties were pulled to his knees, revealing his twitching hole for Eugene to see, and that moan grew as a large, warm hand gently caressed one of his ass cheeks, slowly spreading the flesh under the fingers. "Mr. Fitzherbert, wait!" Varian finally protested, "Can't we talk about this?"

"You had your chance, Varian," Eugene replied, "But you keep being such a naughty student, don't think I can't see the mess your cock is starting to make on my desk; I think this behavior deserves ten lashes to start with, don't you?"

Eugene didn't give him the chance to respond, a faint whoosh of wood through the air had Varian slightly flinching and brace himself, before crying out as the ruler struck. The stinging sensation seemed to ripple through his body, mixing with a strange tingling that was spreading down his back and stomach to his pelvis.

"That was one," Eugene smiled as he gently massaged the small red line left on delicate pale skin, "Say it out loud for me."

"O...One..." Varian managed trying to withhold the whine building in his throat as he rested his cheek against the cool wood of the desk. The second hit stung just as much as the first one did, but it had him jolting with pleasure and this time, Varian gave a little mix of a moan and a cry, "Tw-two!"

And the numbers started to blur together as it kept going, until it was well past just ten, but Varian didn't protest. Eugene would alternate between using the ruler or his own hand, either lightly smacking already sore skin or finding a new area on his ass to line red. And Varian was loving it. More then he knew he should. He was slowly becoming a teary-eyed moaning mess for his teacher, who had him bent over his desk, panties to his knees and pre-cum forming a growing puddle on the desk. But Varian couldn't find it in himself to care.

He especially couldn't bring himself to care when he heard the soft jingling of a belt coming undone as the ruler fell to the ground with a loud clattering sound. Varian moaned loudly with a slight jump as a cool liquid as poured onto his ass, before a single finger plunged into his depths, Varian felt his toes curl in delight as the thick digit curled and scrapped roughly against his inner walls.

"Such a good boy you're being for me, Varian," Eugene groaned as he slipped a second finger inside and began alternating between scissoring motions and curling his fingers, "So tight around my fingers, bet you'd feel even better around my cock; warm and inviting." Varian moaned in response, pushing back against his fingers and clenching deliciously tight around them, the soft velvety feeling made Eugene groan as he skillfully unzipped his jeans one-handedly, pulling out his seven-inch monster shaft from its confines and started to stroke in time with his thrusts, not too slow, but not too quick, being sure to curl his fingers against that spot that had Varian wailing in pleasure ever few thrusts.

"Ah~! Aah~!" Varian moaned mind blanking as it imagined the feeling of that large, fat, delicious wood buried inside of him, eyes rolling back with each graze to his prostate, "Mr. Fitzherrrrr~berrr~t! Do-Don't te-tease! Just...mmph~!...Just do it!"

Eugene chuckled in response, "'Do it'? I'm not a mind-reader, Varian, I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific," He leaned forward and whispered huskily into the ravenet beauty's ear, gently nipping the lobe until it was just as bright red as that round, freckled ass, "What do you want me to do to you?" He emphasized his question by licking the outer shell of the abused ear.

Varian felt his legs turn to jello as he cried impatiently, _"Fuck me~! Damn it! Just fuck me already~! I want to be stretched open by your large dick~!"_

"Such inappropriate language, Varian," Eugene tsked and Varian whined in displeasure as those skillful fingers stilled, no longer sliding in and out so perfectly within him, just unmoving within his clenching heat, "I know you weren't raised in the woods; if you ask me more nicely, I might just consider humoring you." Varian groaned in response.

"Mr. Fizberbert...!" The younger of the two whined, pressing back needily against the fingers. _"Call me Eugene~"_ Came the husky whisper into his other ear as it too was nibbled, a bit more harshly then the other, then licked.

 _"Eugeeeeneeee~! Please~!"_ Varian moaned brokenly, _"Please~! Fuck me~!_

"How can I say 'no' to such a beautiful plea like that?" Eugene chuckled breathlessly.

Varian whined as the fingers were roughly removed from his ass before being violently flipped around onto his back, sending paper and various office supplies everywhere, but neither of them cared. Instead, Eugene used one hand to rip the panties off the rest of the way, before using that same hand to guide the head of his member to his gaping hole and used the other to grab hold of Varian's chin to make him look him in the eye. Varian's scream of euphoria was muffled by Eugene's lips crushing against his, almost with bruising force, as the brunet pushed his way into his tight passage with a low groan of desire and satisfaction that sent a shiver down Varian's spine.

Varian didn't waist time, wrapping his arms around Eugene's neck, pulling him closer to deep the kiss and likewise, wrapped his legs around him, drawing him in deeper into his hole. The blue-eyed ravenet moaned and whimpered as each thrust hammered hard into prostate without missing a beat whilst Eugene's tongue dived into his mouth, plundering and exploring every cravice, and leading Varian's own tongue into a sinful dance of dominance and passion.

When the two finally pulled apart for air, the round was quickly filled with the loud slaps of skin-on-skin, deep, guttural groans and hitch-pitched, waton moans as Varian tipped his head back, allowing Eugene to trail wet, hot kisses along his pale, slender neck. Small, pale hands couldn't decide whether they wanted to entangle themselves in thick, dark brown hair or rake themselves along wide, broad shoulders and an equally strong back.

 _"So-ooooh~o good~! So full~!"_ Varian babbled through the tense, heavy silence between them, _"Aah~! Aah~! Aaah~! You feel so goooood inside me~! Aahhh~! Aaahhh~!"_

 _"Fuck! Mmmh!"_ Eugene moaned as his thrusts began to turn sporadic, slamming harder and deeper into Varian, _"Such a slutty little student you are; wanting your teacher's cock so badly!"_

Varian gave him a wide smile, eyes almost black with lust and watery with unshed tears, _"Gonna spank me again, Mr. Eugene~?"_

 _"Don't fucking tempt me~"_ Eugene growled pulling Varian in for another kiss, pitching his hips to keep striking Varian's prostate again and again in short, fast and hard movements, Varian howled into the kiss in pleasure.

Varian tightened his grip around Eugene's waist as he felt his climax get closer and closer, clamping tighter around Eugene's cock as it continued to ram him, _"Nggghhh~! Mmmmphh~! Gene~!"_

Eugene was nearing his limit as well, felt it coiling tight in his gut, _"Close, Shooting Star, so damn close!"_

 _"Inside me~! Cum inside me~!"_ Varian crooned breath hitching and drool started to dribble down the corners of his mouth as he fell away into the waves of pleasure filling his body, unable to think of anything else then wanting to milk to the large shaft inside him dry and have his own release right after, _"Aah~! Please, Mr. Eugene~! Want you to fill me up with your hot cum~!"_

Varian's head fell back against the hard-wood of the desk with a pleasured-filled cry and Eugene's hips stuttered and slowly pressed against Varian's ass with one last guttural groan as they reached their orgasms. Varian's entire body quivered and shook with delight at the hot, sticky, thick shoots of cum filled his insides, whilst his own strings of pearly-white cum spilled and coated his and Eugene's stomachs and stain his skirt white.

For few moments, they both just stayed there, panting heavily for breath, baby blue locked with coffee brown until Eugene groaned as he finally slid out. Varian whimpered and shivered as he did so and felt the hot cum slowly trickling out of him onto the floor at Eugene's feet.

"I'd have..." Eugene panted softly, giving a tired, but smug grin, "I'd have to give that a solid A-."

Varian snorted, "Really? Seriously? That's it?" He groaned, biting his lip as he pushed himself up, "Don't argue Germany school grading system, I know they give A+s."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, that performance was breath-taking, but your timing needs some work," Eugene gave him a lewd, leering grin, leaning in briefly for a quick kiss, "You went from disobedient brat to needy and pleading a bit too quickly. Not that I'm complaining; not with how sexy you look dressed like that and bent over my desk begging for me to take you."

"So says the guy who broke character at the end of it," Varian rolled his eyes, but smiled softly anyways before pulling his boyfriend in for another sweet kiss.

Varian grimaced as he surveyed the damage. Aside from the expected mess of papers and supplies on the floor, there was now a growing puddle of cum on the floor as it continued to drip out of him onto the desk and onto the floor, and the front of his skirt was a mess, ruined from jets of cum. He slid off the desk, being mindful of the puddle, wobbling slightly as he slowly got feeling back in his legs and straightened out his skirt as best he could.

"Ah look at all this; I'm a mess, your office is a mess," Varian groaned, giving his lover a pointed look, "I hope you liked it, Eugene, as cheesy and cliché as it was, cause we are not doing that again in here."

Eugene laughed, grinning wildly as he pulled him into a long, hard, but sweet kiss, "Trust me, loved it, Shooting Star; cheese and all, just like I love you, mess and all."

"I love you too, you doofus," Varian chuckled fondly, "Now help me clean this up for once."

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the old Teacher/Student cliché, it will never die and neither will a good school uniform~!
> 
> Anywhos, leave me comments, give me kudos, tell me what you guys think! Keep the flames at home though, plz and thank ya!
> 
> See you guys tomorrow!


End file.
